


I Want You Across My Lips

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos holds him up, steady and sure.  Aramis has never felt safer as they move together like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Across My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt "against a wall".

Aramis gasps out as soon as his back hits the wall and the kiss he drags Porthos into turns wet and desperate, licking into his mouth, against his teeth, keening out softly when Porthos slots his hips up against his, slides up and presses him between the sure, steady bulk of Porthos’ chest and the wall. 

Porthos scoops him up by the backs of his thighs, hitches him up to press against the wall – and they rock together desperately. The wall helps Porthos to prop Aramis up – both roughly the same height, same bulk of weight – and Aramis curls his legs tight around Porthos’ hips, hooks his ankles to lock himself in place as he grips tight to Porthos’ shoulders and rolls his body up slow and fluid against Porthos. 

Porthos gasps into the kiss, bites down hard at his lip enough that Aramis is sure it will be kiss-swollen and tender from the onslaught of kisses – of teeth and tongue and breath. But he doesn’t care. He’s elated, smiling between kisses, shivering full-bodied as he lets himself ride out pleasure against Porthos, feeling Porthos meet him with each languid roll of his hips. 

Porthos holds him up, steady and sure. Aramis has never felt safer as they move together like this.


End file.
